Monster Idea Forum
Here is the database for Ideas for new monsters. The specifications you need to fill out are: *Stats (Level 100) *Element(s) *Special move *At least skills group 3 *A general description, if not actual image The MOST you can do is: *Stats (Level 100) *Element(s) *All moves *Image of monster *Monster animation(s) *Monster description *Events monster is in/how to obtain them BELOW THIS MESSAGE, YOU CAN CREATE YOUR OWN MONSTER Drellishi (Created by AlphaOmega496) '''LEGEND, DARK Description: One stormy day Lilysha and Barbatos came upon each other in hell. They decided to mix their cells to create an ideal bodyguard for them, but it turned out that their newborn child was uncontrollable and dangerous. So the two monsters chose to lock him up, but now the dragon is back and strives for revenge... Info: Drellishi is a dragon resembling Timerion, as none of his moves deal damage - this monster is all about after-effects like poison, burning, bleed, etc. One of his moves applies poison, burning, bleed and nightmares to a single monster... (run run run Voltaik!). I may or may not have found the picture on Google... New Stuff: Drellishi has a new trait called Hellish, which means he has: * Burn Immunity * Nightmares Immunity * Instant Death Immunity * All negative effects are 25% less effective on him. Movesets: SPECIAL SKILL Dark Revenge - Applies Poison, Burning, Bleed, Nightmares, Freeze and Dark Weakness to all enemies. SKILL GROUP 1 * Aerial Cuts - 50% chance of applying Bleed to one enemy. * Bruising Punch - ''50% chance of applying Burning to one enemy. * ''Hellish Kick - ''May apply Nightmares to one enemy. '''SKILL GROUP 2' *''Green Fire'' - May apply Poison and Burning to one enemy. No cooldown. *''Orange Fire'' - May apply Burning and Ignite to one enemy. No cooldown. *''Red Fire'' - 50% chance of applying Bleed and Burning to all enemies. 1 turn cooldown. SKILL GROUP 3 *''Hell Invocation - May apply Poison, Burning, Nightmares and Bleed to all enemies. 5 turn cooldown. *''Stunning Fire - ''May apply two random negative damage effects (Poison, Burning, Bleed, Nightmares, Sunburn, Ignite...). 3 turn cooldown. *''Revengeful Flames - ''May apply Burning to all enemies. May Block Shield on all enemies. May apply Reverse Healing to all enemies. How To Obtain Drellishi would be obtainable in a Team Race (Hell Team Race) as top prize, along with Barbatos (2nd prize) and Lilysha (3rd prize). Black Matter (Created by ThisIsLucid) '''Description:' One day VoltaiK came upon Noctum, and they broke out into a firefight. Voltaik had almost won when Noctum opened up a portal back to his dimension and threw VoltaiK in. Now, VoltaiK has escaped- but has turned into an evil ball of speed and energy determined to kill everything in its path. Info: Black matter is a monster that is based around getting faster, and all of his attacks in skill group 2 and 3 will make him faster. New Stuff: Black Matter uses a new effect called Galvanism. Galvanism is a positive effect that makes the next attack targeted towards enemies that a monster does steal 10% of the target enemy(s) stamina and regain 10% of their stamina. There is also another version of this called Charged Galvanism which is the same thing but takes 25% and regains 25%. His final new effect is called Velocity. It is a positive effect that makes a target monster faster by 8% for 10 turns. Also, he has a new trait called Charged which makes him 20% faster at the start of every battle. (Basicly its like energized but with speed). Movesets: SPECIAL SKILL Speed Sacrafice - Deals 50 dark damage to all enemies. Applies slowness to all enemies. Applies haste to all allies. Applies Charged Galvanism to all allies. Applies Velocity to all allies. Gives all allies an extra turn. SKILL GROUP 1 *''Darkness Splatter'' - Deals 25 dark damage to 1 enemy. 50% chance of applying slowness and nightmares. No cooldown. *''Deathly Rip'' - Takes 50% stamina from one enemy. Gains haste. 1 turn cooldown. *''Nightmarish Blow'' - Applies Nightmares and Slowness to one enemy. 1 turn cooldown. SKILL GROUP 2 *''Shadow Kill'' - Deals 30 dark damage to all enemies. Applies nightmares. Gains Velocity. 3 turn cooldown. *''Dark Strike'' - Deals 45 special damage to 1 enemy. Gains Velocity. 2 turn cooldown *''Bloody Charge'' - Gains 50% stamina, Galvanism, velocity, and an extra turn. 4 turn cooldown. SKILL GROUP 3 *''Hellish Thrash'' - Deals 50 dark damage to one enemy. Applies bleeding and nightmares. Gains Velocity. 2 turn cooldown. *''Speed Steal'' - Deals 25 special damage to all enemies. Applies slowness. All allies gain velocity. 4 turn cooldown *''Stamina Kill'' - Takes 50% stamina from all enemies. All allies gain stamina regeneration and galvanism. Gains Veolicity. 4 turn cooldown. How to Obtain: Black Matter would be purchasable for 299 gems as a premiere monster, then 2 weeks later will be available in a breeding event. BREEDING EVENT: Mercurius + Tempest = VoltiaK Barbatos + Jasastur = Noctum Noctum + VoltaiK = Black Matter